The present invention pertains to a fastening of a thermal insulation structure on the airframe of a spaceplane, rocket, missile, re-entry capsule, or any hypersonic airplane intended to reenter the atmosphere, wherein the insulation structure is formed of a plurality of highly heat-resistant, mechanically stable panels, which may be provided with an additional gap seal if desired, the plurality of fastening points per panel, which are arranged at spaced locations from one another and which establish a positive-locking connection between the insulation structure and the airframe.